Plain lipid cochleates (FIG. 1) have been described previously. Protein- or peptide-cochleates have been described heretofore and patented by the present inventors, as intermediate structures which can be converted to protein-lipid vesicles (proteoliposomes) (FIG. 2) by the addition of calcium chelating agents (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,161 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,488, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference). The structure of a protein- or peptide-cochleate is thought to be similar, perhaps with protrusions or bulges around the protein or peptide moieties. Indeed, a freeze-fracture electron micrograph of cochleates containing Sendai glycoproteins made by the DC method shows the rolled up lipid bilayer structures with a "bumpy" surface (FIG. 3). Plain phospholipid cochleates are smooth in this type of preparation. These proteoliposomes resulting from protein- or peptide-cochleates have been shown to be effective immunogens when administered to animals by intraperitoneal and intramuscular routes of immunization (G. Goodman-Snitkoff, et al., J. Immunol., Vol. 147, p.410 (1991); M. D. Miller, et al., J. Exp. Med., Vol. 176, p. 1739 (1992)). Further, when the glycoproteins of Sendai or influenza viruses are reconstituted by this method, these proteoliposomes are effective delivery vehicles for proteins and DNA to animals and to cells in culture (R. J. Mannino and S. Gould-Fogerite, Biotechniques, Vol. 6, No. 1, pp. 682-690 (1988); S. Gould-Fogerite et al., Gene, Vol. 84, p. 429 (1989); M. D. Miller, et al., J. Exp. Med., Vol. 176, p. 1739 (1992)). Nonetheless, it would be advantageous to provide additional configurations for synthetic vaccines. It would also be advantageous to provide synthetic vaccines in a form that is stable at room temperature and that is suitable for oral administration. As a result of investigations in this area, the present invention was made.